


Insanity

by HunterOfTheWild



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Insanity, M/M, and i still need a hug, ghoul!Kiyoshi, once again im sorry, poor kuroko, tokyo ghoul!AU, twisted and dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterOfTheWild/pseuds/HunterOfTheWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prey turns out to mean and be much more than it should. And Teppei delights in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

The first time Teppei sees Tetsuya is on a Friday.

Autumn is in full force and making the citizens of Tokyo dig out their winter clothes and wrap themselves in scarves. He himself wraps his neck in a dark burgundy scarf and cheerfully leaves his apartment, intent on finding his good friend Junpei and convincing him to join his next hunt. He leisurely walks the few kilometers needed to get to his friend's apartment that he also shared with his cute, and also very human, girlfriend Riko. As he passes by his favorite cafe, Teppei contemplates for a few short moments but then enters, intent on either just talking to the owner or getting a cup of the extremely good coffee they sold there before continuing on his merry way. The aromas drift past him as he swings the door open, the welcoming chime of a bell announcing his presence. His nose twitches at the smell of the excellent brew and sifts through the dense cloud of coffee to uncover another much more tantalizing smell. His head swivels around and his doe-like eyes land on the small black haired figure sitting at one of the tables further into the cafe.

 

_Ah._

 

Dialing his smile up a few notches, Teppei continues on his path towards the table closest to the man and gingerly sits down. _Junpei can wait._ Fishing his phone out of his jacket's pocket, large fingers deftly write out a message and send it. He stretches out his legs to maximum effect and lifts a long arm to call a waiter. Said waiter is already shooting him annoyed glances as she stomps closer. After all, both of them knew why he was here. “What can I get you, Kiyoshi?” Satsuki Momoi asks him with a frown on her delicate features, pink eyes glaring into his own. “A coffee would be a great start.” He keeps his voice mellow and light, not wanting to scare off the male sitting right behind him. But he realizes that she must be upset about him coming here. He was known throughout the ward for being a voracious eater. And he knows exactly how to engage someone into becoming his dinner, so to say. Teppei knows exactly how to make himself as appealing as possible to get to his target.

He vaguely remembers his guardian teaching him that to satiate his enormous appetite he had to hunt in a way that was the most effective while staying relatively unknown. Already, Teppei can feel his mouth become slick with the need to eat and his stomach rumbling ominously.

As Momoi makes her way to fetch his order, grumbling the entire time, Teppei turns his attention to the figure behind him who, as he now realizes, has his eyes glued to a book. As Teppei gives a small grin, he asks lightly “What are you reading?” The other is vaguely startled as icy blue eyes glance back at him, obvious incomprehension visible in them. “A tragedy.” He murmurs softly, lightly tracing the binding with delicate fingers. Teppei smiles gently and extends a hand. “My name's Kiyoshi Teppei. What about some dinner later?” The black haired smiles minutely and grasps the others hand, blue eyes lingering on Teppei's lips. “Kuroko Tetsuya. Sure, Kiyoshi-kun.”

Teppei might like the kid, _but a ghoul's gotta eat too._ He grins broadly.

 

* * *

 

 

Teppei hums happily as he and Kuroko slowly walk through the park, enjoying the quiet evening, but each for very different reasons. As it stands, he does feel a little bad for his plan for the kid who had turned out much more adorable than he had previously thought. Watching him munch through a single burger but many more vanilla shakes and talking very passionately about literature does that. The brunet stuffs his hands into his jacket and resists the urge to walk faster. Even now, the clenching of his stomach is painful and he frowns at the though of how much he needs to eat to function properly. It is also the reason why the people at Anteiku had turned him away after a few months – he had been eating way to much for them to support his feeding habits. And so he turned back to what he had learned.

Tetsuya doesn't seem rushed and Teppei has to force his patience even more. As they reach the end of the park, he slips his hand out of a pocket and around Kuroko's shoulders. “Come on” He leads them back between the tall buildings, drifting from alley to alley. As they stumble a bit, Teppei makes sure to curl his fingers into Kuroko's hair and marvels at the shiver that races through the others body. Teppei suddenly knows that he needs to eat the kid _now, or else I'll eat him up in an entirely different way._ They come to a halt next to an ongoing building construction and Teppei pushes the smaller male up against the wall, his hands busily tugging black hair back and granting him access to both Kuroko's lips _and more importantly, neck._ Teppei's gaze lingers hungrily on both the dusty pink lips and the pale flesh of the neck presented to him and it takes a moment for him to steady himself. The smell that hits his nose goes straight to certain parts of his body and he doesn't know if he wants to eat or fuck Kuroko. But his attention is grabbed again by Kuroko taking the initiative, deftly pulling him downwards and smashing their lips together.

 

_Ah._

 

His brain seizes to function for a few minutes and his knees start to become weak. He feels his kagugan activate behind closed eyes and his kagune starting to press more urgently against the skin of his back. As his mouth roams Kuroko's delectable neck, his kagune finally emerges from his back, preparing to strike the lithe male before him in the most lethal spots possible. He wants to give him a painless death. Kuroko's eyes finally open and he screams, scrambling away from Teppei who only smiles humorlessly. _Now the meat is spoiled,_ a side of him says petulantly, a side he knows he has. He knows that if someone is aroused, their flesh will be so much sweeter. He knows that and can't help but be a little disappointed at the failed chance. Teppei squashes the thought ruthlessly.

Kuroko's eyes are wild as he tries to run, only to get stopped by a kagune spearing the ground before him. “I'm really sorry, Kuroko.” Teppei can see his brittle smile reflected in Kuroko's eyes and frowns lightly as a feeling of guilt creeps upon him. “I'll make it fast and painless, I promise.” Kuroko's face is a picture of pure despair and Teppei wants to clear that expression from his face. He gets as far as spearing Kuroko through his stomach, but everything suddenly everything goes black and extreme pain spreads through his body.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Teppei wakes up, he is aware that something is terribly wrong.

His hands are bound together in an intricate knot that he knows he would never be able to undo, even if it were on someone else. His entire body is in pain and he shakily realizes that his kakuhou had been tampered with. Anger and fear course through his body, although he can feel his regeneration already setting in. He tries to remember the last things he saw and icy blue eyes jump to the forefront of his mind. _Kuroko Tetsuya._ Teppei mouths the word and over, focusing on the word instead of the entirely dark room he finds himself in. He wonders what happened to the young man he had heatedly kissed and thought about eating. _Did he survive?_ Teppei thinks back to the tender flesh, intense eyes and quiet personality and can't help but groan. He still didn't have an idea about where he was nor what his captors wanted from him.

But the words provide a lifeline in a world where nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

He speaks the name softly as his captors feed him once every two or three days, instead of the multiple times a day he needs.

He shouts it when they remove more parts of his kakuhou.

He chants it when he feels his mind fraying at the edges, hoping to stave off the hunger-induced insanity.

As his mind cracks further, Kuroko Tetsuya becomes the center point of Teppei's mad world.

When Teppei escapes his prison, not all of him actually leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

He regularly attends Hanamiya's new ventures, watching the proceedings with a disinterested eye. It used to be so much more exciting, seeing ghouls tear each other limb from limb, especially after his disastrous time as a captive – the blood lust runs in his veins, instinct controls his mind. The venue this time is at an old factory, the atmosphere dark and heavy. Teppei breathes it in with a sigh and frowns. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue coming to these events. Too often had he seen common ghouls spill blood and guts in unsavory manner, nothing close to his own skill with his kagune. It bores him and he feels his eyes drift to some of the more attractive waiters. He watches as one of the waitresses stumbles at his intense gaze and places on an interested air. Hanamiya watches at his acquaintance in amusement, but turns his own gaze unto the arena. He doesn't mind if Teppei doesn't watch – it gives him a higher chance to take the treasure before the more dangerous ghoul wants it. After all, what Teppei wants, Teppei gets.

Tonight's entertainment is a masterpiece, Hanamiya declares with eyes bright. Teppei ignores him and continues to watch the waitress flash generous amounts of skin. A detached smile remains on his lips even as a small voice shouts at him, deep inside the recesses of his mind. The loud cheering and boisterousness of the crowd of ghouls increase as the commentator introduces the fighters and the thrum of blood lust is blatant in their air. The crowd goes wild as the first participant enters the arena, a brute of a ghoul, mouth full of sharp teeth and known for bloody matches. They cheer as he poses and makes crude gestures, a despicably low class ghoul. Teppei bares his teeth and restrains the urge to leave. He might be somewhat friendly with Hanamiya, but this event was getting boring very fast. His mind jumps back to friendlier faces, as the names _Junpei_ and _Riko_ drift through his mind. Teppei shakes his head, shaggy hair falling around his face. The names were familiar but he couldn't put a face to them.

His nose twitches when a vaguely familiar scent reaches his nose.

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

The name stops his body in its tracks and Teppei suddenly stands. The new figure on the floor of the arena is familiar and foreign. Teppei feels his eyes change and Hanamiya shift uncomfortably next to him. Kuroko himself stretches languidly, drawing Teppei's gaze to the exquisite muscles rippling along the length of his back, the supple skin encased in skin tight black material. He trails his eyes upwards and frowns at the mask – most of of Kuroko's face is shrouded in black, the lone eye staring emotionless at his opponent, shadows casts by his incredibly light blue hair. Teppei distantly hears his thoughts of _what happened to Kuroko? Why isn't he human? Why is he HERE?_ But dismisses them instantly.

 

The fight turns out to be short lived. Kuroko tears his opponent apart with his finely tuned kagune and zips open a small, almost invisible hole for his mouth, stuffing as much of the dead ghoul into his mouth as he can. The hunger and madness is visible and Teppei couldn't be prouder. The arena is dead silent, the other ghouls visibly shocked at the action, the wet ripping sounds suddenly extremely loud in the silence.Teppei smiles softly, the sudden gentleness startling Hanamiya even further.

 

“Insanity suits you, Tetsuya.”


End file.
